


[VID] I'm a Lady

by winterevanesce



Category: Betch!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Comedy, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Format: Streaming, Funny, Humor, Sketches, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "All my girls, show them you're a lady."Made forVividcon 2018





	[VID] I'm a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** Betch! (Web Series), Season 1-6  
>  **Music:** Meghan Trainor "I'm a Lady" x "Bang Bang" by DJ LACY MASHUPS (on youtube)  
>  **Runtime:** 3:14  
> 

YOUTUBE  
{ [CLICK HERE FOR VIDEO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srOJqBBP2IE) }  
(right click the link / open in new window) 

VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Betch-I'mALady_WEB.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/betch-im-a-lady/), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/177221749692/all-my-girls-show-them-youre-a-lady)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I made this for Vividcon 2018 Premiere’s show.
> 
> One day is all it took for me to find this Sketch show and have a vid idea in place. I was looking through Instagram and stumbled on Audrey Whitby’s Instagram Account. She linked to an episode of Betch! and I watched it. I was like, “What Is This??!! YES Please, Need more.” so I ended up binge watching the entire 6 seasons on Go90 website/app. The Sketch show stars an all women’s cast with special celebrity guest (mainly youtubers). 
> 
> I actually needed a new vid idea because the other video I was planning on making, I decided at the last minute that I didn’t want to send it to Vividcon. I found this sketch show at the perfect time. When I was trying to find a song, the first artist I thought of who would have a song that could work was Meghan Trainor, lol and sure enough I had found my song. 
> 
> I had so many clips to work with that I found an extended version of the song to use, which is actually a Mashup of “I’m a Lady” and “Bang Bang” (Instrumental) by DJ Lacy Mashups. Thanks to DJ Lacy’s mashup, I was able to add in some of my favorite dance clips from the sketch show and to be able to have the vid be more upbeat. I honestly can’t even listen to the original song anymore because it feels like something is missing now and isn’t as much as a jam as the mashup version.
> 
> Vividcon friends, Thanks for the love on this vid!  
> I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> PS. If you’re interested in watching the sketch show, I have bad news. Go90 just literally closed down its app and now all the seasons are gone. The only thing available right now is Season 1-2 on Hulu. There are quite a bit of clips on Youtube as well, but it’s definitely not the same experience as watching the entire 10-15 minute episodes (yep! they are short).
> 
> XoXo ~ Kitty
> 
> _________________________________
> 
>  **UPDATE:**  
>  So most of the cast of the show has responded back to let me know they watched this vid on Twitter & I'm so happy they liked it! 
> 
> **@BetchSketch** Liked, Retweeted  & Commented  
> "BLOW AWAY. This is incredible." ([LINK](https://twitter.com/betchsketch/status/1032658551515230208))
> 
>  **@MaddyWhitby** Retweeted  & Commented  
> "ARE YOU KIDDING ME." ([LINK](https://twitter.com/MaddyWhitby/status/1032663047800680449))
> 
>  **@AudreyWhitby** Retweeted  & Commented Twice  
> "This is freakin’ amazing!!!! Thank you!" ([LINK](https://twitter.com/audreywhitby/status/1031995795233333248))  
> "This is PURE TALENT. Thank you so much! This video just made my life!" ([LINK](https://twitter.com/audreywhitby/status/1034865338913972224))
> 
>  **@CasaWhitby** Liked  & Commented (Including this because Mama Whitby (Maddy & Audrey's Mother) is too cute)  
> "This is crazy awesome!" ([LINK](https://twitter.com/casawhitby/status/1034500691186864130))
> 
>  **@MonicaJoySherer** liked
> 
>  **@JessMarieGarcia** liked
> 
>  **@LaurenElizabeth** liked


End file.
